Not Letting go
by stickywhisperspenguinstacey
Summary: What if penny leaves Callie in the car park and she starts to Realise that she need Arizona to make her happy Can both ladies sort out their differences and get back together ( Edit and some chapters have been changed)... Enjoy thanks for the Views and Following the story much appreciated.. :)
1. Chapter 1

Not letting go

Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins

Grey's Anatomy

Chapter one

Callie was sitting alone at the bar like she had done for the past two nights it was Arizona's week with Sofia so she found nothing else to do to do with her time. She had been arguing with penny since the accusation that Meredith had made at the dinner party about penny working were Derek had died but Penny had failed to mention this the Callie so this resulted in Callie and Meredith Falling out. This night was different callie tried to stick up for penny because Meredith was disinclining her in surgeries and running her ragged Penny told callie to shut up and butt out she didn't need a bodyguard making callie to feel a fool in front of her old friend. This resulted in penny quitting and leaving. Callie was as stunned as when Erica had done it years ago.

Callie was nursing her drink at the bar when she heard a familiar laugh callie carried on sipping her drink she and Arizona weren't "best of friends" they only talked because of Sofia and nothing else callie was friendless and lonely at a bar that was everyone's local.

Arizona and April came into the bar in fits of laughter. Arizona was explaining how Richard Webber was her wingman because he thought he was going to a trivia night. "I'll go order you get us a table" April nodded her head and Arizona made her way to the bar. She was ordering when she noticed Callie sat there. Should she ask her if she wanted a drink? Or even if she was ok? Arizona made the first move "Hey everything ok? You want a drink?" Callie just shook her head."hey yeah I'm fine and I've been here all night so I'll decline I best be going. Where's Sofia?" Callie didn't even look at Arizona or lift her head. Arizona was thinking of the answer she could be funny? Or the truth? Arizona smiled at Callie" Jo and Alex have her they have Zola to give Meredith a break and sofia missed Zola so there having a sleepover" Callie smiled "She does always go on about Zola will do her some good to spend time with her" Arizona laughed "The offer is still there for you to come and join us you don't have to sit here alone" Arizona stroked Callie's hand and walked back over to April. Callie was smiling on the inside but she also had a lump in her throat she was happy to see Arizona still cared.

Callie downed her drink and went to leave when she their wedding song come on she glanced over to Arizona and she was smiling back. Callie could feel a tear rolling down her cheek. "Morning noon or night whenever baby I'm feeling alright, more than a lover baby your my friend and it hurts so much without your lips" Callie closed her eyes and imagined Arizona walking down the aisle in her dress and it been the happiest time of her life this was all a distant memory. Callie grabbed her coat and left.

April was banging on about Jackson and something about a divorce she wasn't really paying attention. "Arizona is everything ok" Arizona was surprised April had noticed "Our wedding song came on that memory has now become a distant sad memory, that was the best day of my life and still is she looked upset" April laughed "How would you feel if your girlfriend shouted well screamed at you in front of your old friend and left you standing there like your first Girlfriend did? Upset is kind of an understatement Arizona" Arizona stared at April with her mouth open "What... when did this happen? And you only tell me this now? God sake April that is important you know" April was stunned Arizona was pissed off "i.i.i overheard Meredith talking to Maggie before I met you, You and Callie aren't in a good place so I didn't think to mention it" Arizona Laughed "I need to go she is the mother of my child of course I care about her April" Arizona grabbed her coat and left.

Callie arrived home to a cold and quite house penny had taken all of her things and posted the key "another relationship I fucked up" Callie muttered while grabbing a glass of the side and poured herself some wine and slumped on the couch. Callie could feel tears running down her face why was nothing going right for her? Callie laided back on the couch when she heard a banging on the front door. Callie dragged herself of the couch and was stunned to see Arizona stood there she unlocked the door "Arizona what you doing here?" Callie was cut off "Why didn't you tell me that penny had left you?" Callie walked herself back towards the couch and sighed "Because it is none of your business, were not even talking Arizona so why would I come running back to you with another Relationship I fucked up? What would I say? She left me in the car park the same that Erica did? No like I said none of your business" Arizona knew Callie had a point they hadn't talked much since Callie started dating "Pretty perfect penny. Arizona sat on the arm of the chair and sighed. "Calliope, please you are the mother to my child and I still care about you. I know we're not talking and all that but I'm still here if you made an effort to even talk to me I would have had the chance to be there" Callie laughed and took a sip of her wine "Don't even bother to Calliope me like were the best of friends. Been the mother to your child means jack shit to you. You have ignored me for months and never made an effort to be my friend or at least talk to me you made out like I was invisible all you want to do now you know penny has left is be "A Good man in the storm" Please leave"

Arizona was now pissed "Why do you think I was so drunk at Merediths party? Why do you think I was friendly to your new girlfriend? I left you too it because you were telling everyone you had been the happiest you had ever been in forever and that hurt me you know. I couldn't be selfish and say Callie I still care come home to me because my life is miserable without you in it and I am still madly in love with you I wasn't going to destroy your happiness for my own. But this drunk pissed of Callie and self-pitting Callie I can walk away from" Arizona stormed out of the house. Callie Shrugged her shoulders and carried on Drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Letting Go

Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins

Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction 

Chapter two 

Callie woke up with a banging headache and Dribble on the cushion she was still lying on the couch where she had thrown herself the night before. Callie dragged herself of the couch and went to make some coffee she thought to herself "what the hell was last night" She couldn't remember everything but she has some flashbacks. She remembers her and Arizona's wedding song been played and she had to leave there and then it wasn't a happy memory moment anymore. She didn't know if she was imagining it but did Arizona come over to see if I was ok? Callie showered and got dressed and made her way to work.

"Where did you end up going last night you didn't come home till 4?" Bloody hell what is April my pissing mum always with the questions. "I went to see Callie but it didn't plan out well she was hammered and I tried to tell her about my feelings and that plan failed in my face so I walked out and left her to it" Arizona wanted to forget about last night that conversation should have never happened and she should have never tried on when callie Drunk. "I should have guessed you would have been there, you're too caring Arizona she left you remember and she moved on with someone else stop doing the running and hopeful she will chase you" April's words stung why was Arizona still hung up on Callie it had been a year since Callie ended it. But she took Aprils words on board and hoped Callie didn't remember and Arizona would stop running after her.

Callie made her way to coffee cart when a very happy and too hyper Jo approached her "Hey I'm on your service today we ready for a fun day?" Callie huffed "Your too hyper and loud this morning I am nursing a very bad hangover and would love a quiet day can you do that?" "Erm yeah I can tone down I guess I'm just happy to be working with you again and I have decided to become an orthopaedic surgeon and it's you that made me want to become one" Callie smiled she had always wanted Jo to become one "That's fantastic now let's go get us some bones" Jo chuckled and they made their way to the ER.

"Dr Robbins we have a 6-month pregnant woman who has fallen down the stairs and broken her arm and her leg shall I page Ortho?" Arizona stopped to think for a moment Ortho would mean callie which meant she would be stuck with her for a full day? Could she cope? She shook her head "Page Ortho and I'll go check her vitals. Arizona made her way to cubical 4 "Hey I'm Dr Robbins and I will be watching over you we just need to check the baby and make sure everything is ok? Have you had something for the pain?" Callie came barging in the room "What do we have?" Arizona turned round and was taking away by her beauty and she could see she was nursing a hangover. "6-month Pregnant woman with a broken arm and seems to have a broken leg her Vitals are fine and the baby is fine so she is all yours" Arizona made her way out of the room and Callie didn't even say two words to her. The silent treatment worked for her. Arizona made her way to her next patient.

Callie had just come out of Surgery she made her way to an on-call room she needed to try and sleep this hangover a little bit her head was still pounding. Callie laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was drifting off when she heard the door open "This room is taken I am allowed 5 mins and I will be out when I'm done unless someone is dying I suggest you leave before I open my eyes". Arizona smiled she liked an angry Callie "Sorry didn't know you were in here I will let you be" Callie opened one eye did she just hear Arizona? She quickly jumped up which made her go dizzy. "What's up? What do you need?" Arizona thought for a moment before the words came out and before she embarrassed herself she thought of an excuse "I just needed a breather and this was the only on call room that was free sorry I'll leave" Arizona went to close the door "You can stay if you want there are two other free beds?" Arizona closed the door and Climbed up to the top bunk. There was an awkwardness in the room as well as silence. Arizona closed her eyes and tried to sleep this felt really weird. Callie laid there underneath Arizona she needed to ask her if she was their last night but she thought she would sound stupid. "Arizona, did you come to mine last night? After I left the Bar" Before Callie had the chance to think the words slipped out. Arizona hesitated for a while " Yeah April told me you was upset about Penny Leaving so i came over to see if you were ok but you was drunk so i left you to it" Callie tried to remember the conversation she remembers Arizona asking about penny and then Arizona said something and then she stormed out. " I remember you asking about what happened with penny then you said something I didn't quite catch that part. What did you say?" Arizona was lying there twiddling her thumbs trying to think of what she could say. Could she lie and let it go? She could Refuse to answer or she could answer the question and risk everything?.


	3. Chapter 3

Not letting go

Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins

Grey's Anatomy 

Chapter three

The question was still lingering in the room and Arizona still didn't know what to say she had a thousand answers in her head but she needed to choose the right one. "Arizona are you still awake?" Arizona thought for a second and then thought about pretending to be asleep. Callie knew what Arizona was like and she knew when Arizona was worried about something she would ignore her and pretend to be asleep.

Callie got up off the bed "Arizona I know when you pretending to be asleep what's going on just talk to me please?" Busted Arizona now had to think and think fast. Callie Sniggered "Fine don't talk to me then You pretending to sleep and ignoring me so I will just leave. Callie made her way to the door when she heard a sigh and a tiny noise come from Arizona "You asked me why I didn't make an effort to become you friend and be there for you and I replied but you were to pissed and angry so I left I would rather forget about it to be honest callie it isn't going to change anything" Callie was confused Change anything what was she going on about? "I would rather you tell me I am sorry for the way I was when you come over but I still don't understand the reason why you came round" The can of worms were now about to be opened.

"April told me that Penny left and got transferred and you said it was none of my business" Callie butted in with a snappy remark "Well that part is true my new Realisionship are none of your concern why would I come running to you about penny? You have basically ignored me for the whole time I was dating Penny" Arizona wished she had never entered the room "If you let me get a word in and stop shouting at me then I would explain you asked me a question let me answer it for god sake" Callie huffed and sat back down. " I didn't plan on ignoring you on purpose Callie and It is not about me not been your friend I just left you to it you said you was happy and you didn't hold back on telling everyone it was the happiest you had ever been. I tried with Penny and made a complete fool out of myself I was so drunk at Meredith's dinner party because I thought I would ease me into meeting her but it didn't I got drunker. See the thing is Callie I am still madly in love with you and it was killing me inside to see that you moved on with someone that made you happier than I have ever done in the years we were together, I remember seeing that smile that I missed the one you always gave to me so I just got drunk and decide to leave you to it" Arizona saw the look on Callie's face the look of shock she had revealed way too much. Arizona grabbed her scrub coat and darted out of the room.

Callie stood there with tears in her eyes Arizona still loved me? How could she still be in love with someone that left her in a room and started dating another woman and had no idea how Arizona felt about everything. She needed to sort her head out and think of her next move Arizona doesn't have the right to just bail again. Callie went to the bathroom and washed her face and made herself look professional she couldn't walk out with mascara all down her face. When callie came back into the room she was surprised to see Meredith sat there she could not be dealing with this right now "Meredith I have had a shit day and all I want to do is go home and curl into a ball and forget today can we do this another time?" "I know your day has been shit I have just seen everything from over there you want to go for a cheeseburger and Tequila?" Callie smiled she remembered the Cheeseburger nights they were kind of fun and she missed them. "That sounds amazing right now and perfect because my shift has just ended" "Great shall we meet at Joes in say 20 mins?" "perfect see you there" Meredith made her way out of the room and Callie made her way to get changed.

Arizona was pissed off with herself why didn't she just leave it and not answer the fricking question she was more pissed off with herself for bailing but she felt as though the room was closing in on her so she need to get out and she needed to find a rock to hide underneath the worst thing she had ever experienced worse than when callie left her in the room on her own worse than meeting Penny "pretty perfect penny" she should have never entered the room she should have left it and said nothing .Arizona made her way to the crèche to get Sofia and spend some well-deserved time with her daughter. As Arizona made her way to get sofia she bumps into April "Hey I finish in five want to go home together?" "Yeah sure we can stop by the store and grab some wine I have had the worst day ever" "Sounds like a plan" Arizona and April picked up sofia and made their way home.

Callie meet Meredith at Joe's and they were already on their third shot "She told me she still loves me and I felt like a dick because I didn't realise and started a Realisionship with penny and didn't even notice she was upset or hurt I mean what kind of person does that make me?" "you weren't to know Callie Arizona is a really hidden person her friends didn't even realise until she was drunk at my party and was overly nice to penny I mean she did embarrass herself with what she was saying but we thought she was humouring her"

Callie took another shot "What was she saying was it when I was on call?" Meredith downed her shot "There was one point where she said if you didn't hurry back she would take her home I think she said something like Find a penny pick it up, and that she us to call you Calliope because penny was called Penelope" Callie burst out laughing she knew that Arizona was really funny when she was drunk and she loved that side of her. Meredith looked at Callie and started laughing herself callie was nearly pissing herself. "I've really missed these chats between us I'm sorry we feel out" Callie stopped laughing and rubbed Meredith's hand "Its ok we should never make someone came between us again we need to promise that? I never knew that penny was working in the other hospital" "I know that now let's move on and be friends again we need more cheeseburgers and Tequila nights" Callie smiled "Let's make a deal and have on at least twice a week?" "Deal" they raised a glass and carried on laughing

Arizona bathed and put sofia to bed they had a pizza night and a mini dance party which made Arizona cheer up a little. She made her way to living room were April was standing there with a glass of wine "Spill I want to know every detail I know this is about Callie so spill" Arizona sighed and made her way to couch "Well I told her everything basically my heart exploded all over the room and I said to much got scared and ran out of the room. I told her I loved her and that I made a complete arse of myself in front of Penny at the dinner party" April Laughed "That night was funny the things you come out with when your drunk "Find a penny pick it up" god Arizona you were funny" Arizona Frowned at April "Please try and be serious remember the woman shares the same child as me and I work where she works. OMG I need a new hospital I can't even face her again what have I done" Arizona puts her head in her hands. "Arizona Calm down you don't have to quit your job you need to face up to what you said it will calm down soon".

Callie had just arrived home she was a tad tipsy she was trying to find her keys and she was still laughing at the find a penny thing I was still funny. "Hey Calliope" Callie paused for a second she could feel a smile coming on her face she spans round and was shocked to see penny stood there "You have to be kidding me what the hell could you possibly want? I don't have time for this and I must certainly don't have time for you please just leave and go back to where you popped up from" what was penny expecting she did just up and leave "Please Calliope I'm in love with you and miss you can we at least talk". Callie stood there speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

No letting go 

Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins

Grey's Anatomy

Chapter four 

Callie and penny were still stood there on the porch callie was still speechless with penny's words she didn't have time for this. It reminded her a lot of when Arizona left for Africa and then all of a sudden came back and told her she was in love with her she felt something then but she didn't feel anything about this penny situation. "I'm going to bed I have a busy day tomorrow I think you should leave". "Calliope please hear me out I came back here for you because I love you and I am really sorry for leaving I needed time and I have had it now Please?" Callie looks directly at Penny " You left me, Penny, You don't have the right to be stood here and telling me you love me were are done Penny, You decide that when you left me in the Car park goodbye Penny Take care" Callie entered the house and made her way to bed. She laid down on the bed what the fuck was today? I mean does god hate me this much he has to send two women to me to tell me there in love with me? Callie closed her eyes and tried to forget today. Hopeful tomorrow would be a better day.

Arizona had dropped Sofia of at crèche she started an Early and she was drained she made her way to coffee cart like she did most mornings and ordered herself a strong black coffee. She was sipping her drink when April came running at her she felt she was going to be taken down. "Did you hear the news?" "The news that this hospital makes you work to early? Or the news that you nearly took me off my feet?" April let out of fake laugh "Penny is back working here she started today" Arizona spat her coffee "Erm no I mean what? Are you pranking me because this is not funny"? "Ha, no look" April pointed to Penny over with the Chief before she could even reply Chief bailey and Penny were walking over "Dr Robbins Penny is going to be on your service today she hasn't been on the Foetal Ward please make her feel welcome" Bailey walked over. "Nice to see you again Arizona" "Its Dr Robbins and we have Rounds" Arizona throw her head back and muttered "FAN FUCKING TASTIC"

Callie had just arrived at work when she was greeted by Meredith "Care to explain why penny is back working here?" Callie rolled her eyes "You have got to be kidding me she came round last night when I left you she told me she loves me and I told her to leave and never come back didn't even know she was going to come back here" Meredith handed callie a coffee "You haven't heard the best bit she is on Arizona's service today" Meredith Chuckled and walked off "Have a good day" Callie let out a tiny laugh. She looked up to the sky " Really? You got to be kidding me". "since when did you become some big god fan?" "Well he seems to making my life complicated and shit" April laughed "Yeah he seems pretty annoyed at the moment" Callie smiled, "You spoke to Arizona today I heard she has Blake today?" "We spoke last night and she feels Embarrassed about your talk and then today Bailey stick Blake with her I think god may hate her too. She was wanting to leave this hospital and everything she was in a state." Callie sighed "I shouldn't have pushed her to talk to me trust me I feel like an arsehole too you know I didn't know she felt that way about me or that she got very drunk at the dinner party I should have never brought penny I know that now" April patted Callie's arm "You both need to talk and try sort something out or become friends at least" Callie laughed "The best of friends?" April laughed and walked out.

Arizona had just finished the last of her rounds and headed to the Cafeteria for lunch when she runs into Callie "Ops sorry didn't see you there" Callie was on her phone in her own little bubble. Callie looks up to see Arizona stood there when the hell did she become even more beautiful? Them eyes seem bluer. "its fine don't worry about it Calliope" Arizona walks off why the hell does Calliope just roll off her tongue. Callie knew the only person to say calliope and make her heart pound was Arizona. "Arizona" Arizona didn't even turn around "Yeah?" Callie sighed "Can we go talk please?" Arizona hesitated for a moment could this day get any worse "Yeah sure" Callie entered the nearest On call room.

They stood there in silence for a while one of them had to make the first move. Callie decided to take the lead "April said you were thinking of leaving? I know yesterday was horrible and I understand why you walked out. Meredith also filled me into how drunk you were you and I missed some funny things while I was on call?" Arizona let out an awkward laugh "Yep still embarrassed about that stupid dinner and how I was with penny, What Meredith told you? and I was a mess I wasn't really going to leave" Callie smiled "I went out last night after our conversation then to top everything off penny turned up out of the blue and admitted she loved me" Word vomit had started.

Arizona shook her head "So you took her back then? We can forget about what happened yesterday you can no focus on been happy with Penny" Arizona was about to leave when Callie pulled her back she made Arizona make eye contact with her. " Your not Bailing again untill you hear me out" Arizona nodded her head "I told penny we were over the moment she left me so no i haven't sorted things out with her and i don't even understand why she has come back her and i am sorry she got put on your service i didn't see that coming" Arizona back herself against the door "Why are you telling me this Callie?" Callie sighed and sat down on the bed "I realised something yesterday when you told me you still loved me I felt the same.

"I remember been at joe's and before I was leaving our wedding song came on and that song have become a sad moment for us both that was meant to be a happy moment I can still see you in that dress and it makes me smile. I should have never flaunted Penny in your face and I lied when I said I was the Happiest i had ever been i guess i was just in the moment when i said it because we both know my happiest time are with you Arizona" Callie now had atear there were both so emotional. Arizona took some deep breaths "What is all this meant to mean Callie? We love each other and we always will the love we shared was different compared to anything else but we don't make each other happy anymore we ended things for a reason we were unhappy after everything we had been through. "

Callie was shocked to hear what Arizona was saying. "This mean I want to give us a second chance and I want to be happy with you Arizona" Callie walked over to Arizona and Stroked her cheek "I love you and trust me I am scared too but i should be your Calliope and no-one elses. I need you to make me happy I need you touching me, I need your lips on mine, I need to fall asleep with you and wake up with you. You need to be my reason I wake up with a smile and fall asleep with a smile. I was an idiot to let you go and i was more of an idiot to jump into a Relationship with someone else. Arizona Robbins you are and will always be my home and my Happiness. Please forgive me?"

Arizona stood there speechless her heart wanted to run straight back into the arms of her ex-wife she loved with everything she had but she didn't want them to just be in a moment she didn't want this to back fire she couldn't cope with losing Callie again. Arizona had an idea "First we start with dinner tomorrow night? Then we see what we both want because we haven't spent much time together only 20 mins in an on-call room. If we both want the same things at the end of dinner, then we take it slow we don't rush anything I'm not promising anything but I know I love you Calliope and I we will try I'm scared I don't want to lose you again" Callie smiled "Agreed now can I please have a kiss? Just a goodbye till tomorrow one?" Arizona laughed she pulled Callie close " still a smooth mover as the day i meet you Calliope Torres" There lips danced with each other the kiss sealed the deal to what the both wanted. Both girls were covered in smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Not letting Go

Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins

Grey's anatomy

Chapter five

"I'll pick the place then I'll text you the details I'll also ask April if she can watch sofia is that good for you?" Callie smiled "Sounds great" The two of them just stood there for a couple of minutes. "Right we I best get back to it my shift finishes in 10 mins and I need my bed I started at 6 and I also have to go check on penny to make sure she hasn't disappeared" Arizona planted a kiss on callie's cheek "see you around" she exited the room. Callie watched her walk out and then sat on the bed she was excited for tomorrow but there was a little bit of scared too. What if she wanted this more than Arizona? Callie straightened herself up and walked back to work she couldn't shift this smile that was on her face. "What you looking so happy for? Guessing the talk went good?" Callie smiled and let out a deep sigh "It went great Meredith we have agreed to have dinner tomorrow and see where we are going and if we both want the same things I just want her back its been to long" Meredith smiled "You are a match made in Heaven you will get there". "Dr Torres, Dr Robbins needs you for a consult are you free?" "Yeah I'll go down now" Callie finished her charts and made her way down to the ER

"April just the person I needed" April looked at Arizona "You have brightened up a bit what can I do for you?" Arizona laughed "Are you free tomorrow night to have Sofia for a couple of Hours I will put her to bed and stuff" "Yeah I don't see that been a problem, you going any were nice?" Arizona Smiled "I have dinner with Callie" April was stunned "Oh right how did that happen?" "I don't have time to explain right now drink at jo's tonight?" "Defo" April walked off when penny came up to Arizona "Thanks for today I really learnt a lot about babies its really fascinating what you do I mean save a baby while there in the womb?" Arizona smiled "Glad you have enjoyed yourself, this is why I decided to become a Foetal Surgeon we have a big one tomorrow that you would enjoy. "Cheers Dr Robbins" "no problems it's been nice working with you" Arizona and Penny were laughing and chatting and seemed to be getting on Penny wasn't as bad as people were making her out to be.

Callie was walking into the ER when she was surprised to see Arizona and penny Laughing and been all touchy feely Callie was kind of Jelous. "I was paged down here and there doesn't seem to be any emergency can you explain why I was?" Penny felt awkward her and Callie weren't speaking and she was laughing with her ex – wife "See you tomorrow Arizona" "See you tomorrow penny make sure your rested I need you bright an early" Penny laughed and then left. Arizona looked at Callie "We thought we needed you but she only had a sprain it was more about the baby which were working on tomorrow" Callie was annoyed "So you and penny best of friends yet?" "You can be so childish sometimes Calliope she is in my service for a week and she isn't that bad she is just another intern"

Callie sighed "I am not childish Arizona i am just asking a simple question" Arizona was pissed now "Callie we were having a laugh you need to calm your green eyed monster down. Like I said she is just another intern that is on my service how the hell are we supposed to start things out when you acting like a spoilt child. I have somewhere to be" Arizona signed her charts and walked off.

Callie was kicking herself she may have over reacted a bit too much the green eyed monster may have sneaked out of her and pounced on Arizona. "Arizona please I am sorry I didn't mean to jump down your throat" Arizona was still pissed "How are we meant to sort this out when you jump down my throat for been nice to penny? I understand she is your ex I didn't ask for her to be in my service and I aren't going to start been nasty you're the one with the issues with her not me so please trust me or we can never work this out" Callie sighed "I will try harder to control my issues and my green eyed monster I will try not to jump down your throat." Arizona laughed "Dinner is tomorrow at 7 I will meet you in the reception then I will take us there try keep the green eyed monster in your bed I don't want to see him again understand?" Callie laughed "Deal see you tomorrow" Arizona walked away she needed to meet April at Jo's and she was already late. Callie went to pick up sofia. Feeling excited about tomorrow

Arizona made her way to jo's were she found April sat with Amelia and Maggie they were laughing about something. "Hey sorry I'm late I didn't realise you two were joining how you both been haven't seen much of you" Amelia laughed "We last saw you at the dinner party then everything kicked off and you started hiding in Foetal Surgery with you fancy new ward" Arizona laughed " Worst night of my life I still have flashbacks that make me want to run into hiding" " Worst night for you Funniest for us I want to see drunk Robbins again she is the person I am a fan of" They all start laughing " She has well and truly been binned" " Has she been banned because Torres is back on the scene?" Arizona took a sip of her drink "she isn't back any were April were only having dinner there is nothing serious to it" April laughed "Come on Arizona you not kidding anyone"

Arizona smiled she couldn't control her smile when Callie was mentioned "Ok it's kind of more than dinner were just getting to know each other again and see what we want" " I think you two are well suited I mean I never saw you together or anything but I can see she means a lot to you I say go for it you only live once" Maggie shrugged her shoulders.

Arizona took Maggie's words into consideration "So what have you planned for tomorrow then? I mean it has to be pretty special and I have heard you ringing a lot of places April was waiting for Arizona to spill but she wasn't it was a surprise "I'll keep that information to myself but all I can say is I will be in the good books for a very very long time" Everyone carried on drinking and Laughing and there was more talk about the dinner and how funny a drunk Robbins was.

The morning before the dinner had arrived and both ladies were excited they had picked out their outfits and made sure they had loads of time to prepare Callie and Arizona were on half days they would be finished for 2 so they had plenty of time. Arizona was more excited to see Callie's reaction to what she had planned she was a secret romantic and she loved having plans she had gone all out for this special date with every detail and everything had to be perfect. Callie and Arizona finished their shifts and made their way to get sorted and prepared. When Arizona arrived at her apartment the manager had left her a message "Can we change the plan to 5? And we can deliver the stuff for 4." Crap Arizona text him back "That is fine I will see you at 4" the next person she needed to text was Callie "Change of a plan can you come to my Apartment for 5? Hopefully see you then. Arizona" Callie was dancing around her room in her underwear when she heard her phone buzz she instantly smiled, "I will see you there at 5 Can't wait ".

Callie continued with her routine. Arizona jumped in the shower when she heard the apartment door open. "What are you doing here?" April stood there staring at all the stuff "I finished early I was going to come see if you were ok then head over to Meredith's with Sofia, do you need help setting up?" Arizona smiled "I am a nervous wreck and I have dated the woman for 5 years I have this plan in my head but then the guys came and they dump all this stuff in the living room I have what" Arizona looks at the clock "an hour till she arrives and nothing is done." "Arizona breath and tell me what you want me to do?"

Arizona shoved her clothes on and gave April orders in the space of 20 mins everything was set and ready to go. "Thanks, April I wouldn't have coped on my own" April pulled Arizona into a hug "This place looks amazing defo in the good books Have a good night and I will see you tomorrow. Arizona had agreed on Sofia stopping with Meredith and then they had the place to themselves which Arizona owed her big time for.

Arizona made her way back to the bedroom and finished getting sorted. Arizona was about ready when she heard a knock at the door. Arizona Opened the door and her breath was taken she was speechless Callie looked Beautiful drop dead gorgeous wow "Can I come in or are we standing her all night"

Arizona managed to speak "Come in make yourself at home" Arizona needed to gather herself together. "So we ready to go then? Whose car we taking?" Arizona paused for a second still admiring Callie "Well were not going to restaurant I have some were else planned you want to follow me?" Callie was confused "Erm yeah sure" Callie always knew Arizona was a romantic and always planned beautiful things. Arizona and Callie got in the elevator Arizona pressed the button for roof top she turned to smile at Callie and Callie smiled back. They both knew tonight was going to be the best night ever. The elevator dinged and they exited. Callie's was stunned and shocked, there was Fairy lights, there fav song played and there were blankets with Pizza and Beers. They fav kind of meal as they would always eat pizza in bed. This night was a warm night and the stars were fully out. Callie was speechless she couldn't explain how she was feeling right now. "Come on the before the pizza gets cold" Callie made her way over to the Blankets with a massive smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Not letting go

Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins

Grey's Anatomy

Chapter six

Callie joined Arizona on the blankets she was still speechless and shocked as to the effort that Arizona had made it was perfect every detail was remembered. Pizza and beer was there thing and that's when Arizona and callie had first slept together in the early days. Callie could feel a tear creeping up. "Hey, Is everything OK? You seem a bit distant there in your own bubble?" Callie sighed and let out a chuckle "This is just perfect all the little details I wasn't expecting this when you mentioned date". Arizona smiled "That was my plan to make this as special as it could be". Callie and Arizona tucked into cold pizza and sipped their beers. There was laughter and Arizona's dimples were showing which made callie smile "I've missed laughing with you and seeing them dimples" Arizona smiled "I've missed this and I've missed you. Arizona and callie kept talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company that was short lived when their wedding song came on the I pod. They both stared at each other not knowing who was going to make the first move.

Arizona looked at callie and could see the awkwardness she decided now was the time for her to make the first move. Arizona lifted herself of the blanket and extended her arm "I think you owe me a dance?" Callie pulled herself up "Lead the way". Arizona pulled Callie in closer and stroked her sides and callie placed her hands on Arizona's hips. Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder. "Never will I hurt you baby, I long for your touch I love you so much". Arizona lifted her head and looked into Callie's eyes tears were forming Callie wiped Arizona's cheek "More than a lover baby your my friend I got to keep on giving baby till the end" Callie could feel her own tears falling down her cheek "And it hurts so much when I'm without your lips" Callie leaned down her lips brushed over Arizona's she could feel the hot breath on her lips this kiss was tender and meaningful there was so much love and tension there in the moment. Arizona smiled into the kiss she could feel her heart beating through her top she had been waiting for this moment for over a year. Callie's hands were snaking up the back of Arizona's top as the kisses depended. Arizona pulled away from callie "I want you to know that I am fully into this Calliope, we need to take things slow and get to know each other again. I don't want to rush and fail this we have never just taken things slow they have always been rushed and that's when everything fucks up" Callie smiled she loved when Arizona rumbled. "Arizona your rambling is cute and all but we will figure this out I know your scared and I am to but this feels right this is where we belong" Arizona smiled "I feel the same" Callie leaned and kissed Arizona again "So just go with the flow"

Callie was still smiling from ear to ear after her date with Arizona and at the end of the date the both wanted to try again but they wasn't rushing things they were getting to know each other. Callie had stayed the night but It wasn't sexual it was a need to want to hold Arizona and be there with her when she woke up. The next morning Arizona had woken up in Callie's embrace and she felt on top of the world they both knew they had a lot of work to put in but right now that was on hold they were finally were they need to be happy with each other.


End file.
